


这是臀交

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 记一次紧急开车
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446550
Kudos: 10





	这是臀交

“尼禄，不行了……我”  
大诗人软着身体躺着，还处于高潮余韵当中，身体敏感得不得了，尼禄稍微动一动就能引起巨大的反应，向他讨饶。今天他们玩得确实有些过分，正常和魔人化各来了一次，现在是第三次，这回可没那么容易就出来了，即使V努力地去迎合，把他脑子里想到的办法都用上，尼禄总觉得差一点点。  
就差那么一点点，可是V不行了。  
尼禄把还硬着的性器从V的身体里抽出来，他打算干脆去冲一冲冷水澡让自己冷静下来，这时V拉住了他。黑发的大诗人伸手拉了拉他的手指头，笑着问他就这么算了？  
“呃，但是你……还可以吗？”  
尼禄迟疑着问他，为了V的身体着想，他觉得不能再来了。可是万一是V还想要呢？尼禄想到这里，耳朵一热。最近他有好好学过技术的，说不定V喜欢……  
等他拍拍自己脸回神的时候，V已经扭着身子，把大股的润滑剂挤到自己的股缝当中。比起其他人来说挺翘得过分的屁股现在湿漉漉一片，泛着水光。  
“你听说过臀交吗？尼禄。”  
尼禄当然听过，他甚至还幻想过，诗人的屁股夹着自己的老二，趴在地面上，只有臀部高高翘起。因为这个性幻想，那一次他射了很多，以至于不得不自己清理不小心射到地面的精液。  
“如果是这里的话，我还有几分自信……”  
V用双手按在自己臀部，用力挤了挤，现在他的屁股看起来更挺翘了。这是什么情色场面，比但丁的黄色杂志，甚至某种小视频都要刺激得多。尼禄把自己的老二夹进V的臀缝当中，有着过多润滑的臀肉把性器夹住，又湿又滑，就像是一个飞机杯一样——这是他现在能想出来的唯一的比喻了。  
尼禄扶住V的腰免得对方因为他的撞击而撑不住床趴下去，连屁股都翘不起来。他们还是第一次这么做，年轻的恶魔猎人从未想过真的玩这种花样，还是说但丁给他看什么小薄本了？  
臀肉相贴之间拍打出的声音被V的呻吟盖过，为了配合尼禄，他现在叫得格外地卖力。  
在越来越快的抽送当中，V渐渐跪不住了。他的身子贴在床上，脸枕在胳膊上，屁股因为被扶着翘得高高的，灯光照在上面发出晶莹的光。即便是如此，身后的力量完全不减，V感觉到尼禄可以说正在兴头上。  
呵，半魔人。  
V暗自嫌弃了半魔人的恢复速度，在对方的又一个顶弄中尽力发出甜蜜的声音。因为对方的撞击再一次颤巍巍站起来的小家伙只能吐出湿滑黏腻的液体，随着顶弄洒在床单上。他颤抖着手慢慢往下握住自己的性器，上下抚弄着以期能带来些许快感。  
看着V逐渐没了力气，尼禄放过他那可怜的屁股，把V翻了个身躺在床上，双手扣住膝盖弯并拢他的双腿，将肉棒插进那大腿之间。一次又一次的蹭着V的小家伙，甚至顶得用力了，会戳在V的肚子上。现在可不得了了，V的屁股腰腹全都变得湿漉漉的。  
“快点，快点尼禄…”  
V眼前仿佛凭空冒出了星星，又一次的射精抽干了他的体力，现在他只能任由对方抓住自己使用，像对待性玩具一样。而他的男孩额头都是汗水，在散发着糜烂情欲味道的房间里卖力操干他的爱人。  
最终尼禄在一声低吼中射在了他的肚子上，他放下V的腿躺在他旁边，交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。床单湿漉漉的，有种黏腻的不适感，但现在两个人暂时没有力气去理会这些。  
现在他们只想抱在一起，睡一觉。


End file.
